Reunion
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: *Chapter 1 added*
1. Information

**Fi, Annie, Jack, Clu and Carey.... they were always a group, always doing things together but an expirement gone wrong sent them into a world they weren't ready to face. Fi, Jack, Annie, Clu and Carey barely made it out alive in the world of black magic and when they did it tore them apart.**

**Molly quit the tour one yr. later... Jack and Fi who had grown apart after Jack broke up with Gabe and then they went to different colleges, Clu and Carey vowed never to speak to each other again after they both fell for Fi and Annie got a record deal and left without saying goodbye to Fi afraid she didn't know how to.**

Now it's 5 years later.... 

**Fi is living in a big, expensive house, she has graduated from College and is a doctor, she hasn't seen or talked to Jack in 5 yrs and doesn't regret not speaking to her older brother and mother.**

**Jack lives in a 3 bedroom house, he just graduated college and is a writer, he is currently working on a book about the doomed relationship him and his sister had but hasn't published it yet; he hasn't seen Fi for 5 yrs. and he has grown hostile towards his mother.**

**Annie is on the top of her game, she is one of the best singers and she is seen everywhere, she lives in a big mansion but she regrets never saying goodbye to Fiona.**

**Clu went back to college in Santa Cruz and has just recently graduated, he is still living in Santa Cruz with his fiance who he hates. Clu hasn't thought or even spoke to Carey in 5 yrs.**

**Carey lives right next door to Fi but they never speak, they went to the same college but did their best to avoid each other. Carey hasn't talked to Clu since the day they both left the tour and doesn't make plans to speak to him anytime soon.**

**5 yrs. since they spoke to each other and now they are brought back together when Molly falls with an unknown illness... will they be able to forgive each other for their past mistakes? or will they just walk away again?**


	2. Prologue- Fi Speaks

**Hello I'm Fiona Phillips, my friends and family call me Fi for short--- actually I got the nickname from my dad Rick Phillips, who unfortunately many years ago was mysteriously killed in a car accident. Well it's not a mystery anymore but it was when I was 15 years old. That's when my story begins, my mom Molly Phillips, was a rock singer on her comeback tour, on tour with me and my older brother Jack was Ned and Irene Bell, they were my mom's best friends transformed into the manager and head roadie/teacher, also on tour there was their youngest son Clu. In the years we were on tour Carey their other son had also joined us and Clu had left for college in Santa Cruz. 1 year passed by with many weird things happening, oh did I forget to tell you wherever me and my family go something paranormal happens? I even have a website about it, "Fi's So Weird Webpage". Well as we all know all good things must come to an end, even for our family, so I did this spell where I close up my eyes to the paranormal, to protect my family, well after that I decided that for one whole school year I would try the normal teenager routine and to do that I had to pack up my bags and head to Seattle to live with my aunt Melinda--- that is where Annie comes in. Annie took my place on tour, Annie is a young inspiring singer, and she also has the gift to see into the paranomal, well one year passed and I came back on tour.******

**A lot of things--- well actually to think about it now--- nothing really changed while I was gone, except that Annie was on tour and oh yeah Clu had came back from College and he was on tour too. The coolest thing about coming back on tour was how nicer Jack was to me, it was like--- well--- he acted as if we hadn't seen each other in decades and to tell you the truth--- I loved all the attention I was getting from Jack, he was finally treating me like I was normal--- which when you think about it, I was. Sure I would help Annie solve her paranormal problems but since I did the closing my eyes to the paranormal spell, not a lot of weird things happened to me. At first it was actually relaxing, I didn't have to chase the paranormal, I didn't have to risk my life to solve something that didn't really matter to me the next day but then as the days passed I started missing my old life--- missing all the paranormal things that would happen to me--- I missed Jack making fun of me because of all the stuff I believed in--- so me and Annie came up with a plan.******

**Okay now when I look back on it--- the plan was incredibly stupid and dangerous--- I mean what were we thinking? We all could of died that night and for what? So I could see into the paranormal? Me and Annie risked everything and now when I look back, it wasn't really that important.******

**'To see the unseen' it was a spell in the book of Celtic Magick, if we did the spell correctly my eyes would be re-opened to the paranormal--- no big right?--- Wrong. See there is always a huge danger when you recite a spell, a magic spell, whether it be white magic or black magic, the danger is mutual. I guess me and Annie didn't even bother to think about the reprocussions the spell could do not only to us but to the people we loved--- we weren't being smart. Well Jack, Clu and Carey found out about us doing the spell and typical of Jack--- he freaked out--- but then he said that magic spells didn't really work--- so I said well if you don't believe that it will work then what is the problem in doing the spell? After about 10 minutes of bickering back and forth he agreed to let me and Annie do the spell, but there was a catch... we could only do the spell if him, Clu and Carey were there--- so we agreed--- bad mistake. Once we did the spell something went wrong, well the spell worked and I could see into the paranormal but then this strong wind started blowing and the lights would flicker and the windows would slam open and closed--- things started flying around the room, dark and deep voices could be heard and then this demon--- well it wasn't exactly a demon, it was a being of black magic, and he said once we did that spell we opened our souls up to evil and that now we belonged to him--- well we fought the demon, vanquished it, and made it out alive--- but things were never the same between us.******

**That night where we were fighting for our lives and once it was all over our once strong group was torn apart, we didn't have the bond that we used to, we thought that the awkardness would go away but it never did.******

**And one year later my mom quit the tour and even before that things were hectic.... Jack broke up with Gabe, he told her things just weren't working out and once he broke up with her I felt the once strong bond between me and Jack slowly disappear. Clu and Carey-- well at the time I didn't know this--- swore never to speak to each other again when they both fell for me. Well when my mom quit the tour it was the perfect oppturnity for everybody to get away from each other and that's what we did.******

**Jack got accepted into Harvard. I got accepted into UCLA as Carey did. Clu went back to Santa Cruz to finish up college. And Annie she got a record deal and left to go on tour and record her record without ever saying goodbye to me.******

**I packed my bags and went to UCLA, I got a on campus dorm room and became best friends with my dorm-mate Lily, I told her all about the weird things that happened in my life, what happened that night and how the bonds we all shared had been vanquished like that demon--- and the funniest thing even to this day... is that she believed every word of it--- she also told me that I needed to stop dwelling on the past and to live the present and look forward to the future--- which I did. I broke off all communication with my friends and my family--- I saw Carey a few times, we passed each other in the halls, but we did our best to avoid each other.******

**I graduated college with the top GPA and I got my MED and I became a doctor, I bought this beautiful house, it's my dream house--- it has two large bedrooms downstairs and two more large bedrooms upstairs--- it has a pool in the back and I got one whole room which I use as my gym room--- my house has the most beautiful scenery--- and the funniest thing about my neighborhood is that Carey lives right next door to me. You would think that since we live next door to each other, we would make up and talk--- wrong again. We still don't talk. I heard Jack became a writer and I heard a few of Annie's songs and I also heard that Clu got engaged--- and I don't care. The minute I walked away, the minute I packed up my bags and went to UCLA I became a different person, I started a new life.******

**But then my mom fell sick with an unknown illness and we were all pulled back together.******

**(laughs)******

**Sorry saying all of this outloud is just really hard, (laughs again) basically we all walked away from each other and then we were all brought back together when my mom became sick. The rest is kinda hard to explain... so if you got the time grab some popcorn and read our story.******

**The story takes place 5 years afer we all seperated, went different ways, the story starts with me....**


	3. *PRT. 1*

**:::Berkeley, California:::**

"Look. I'm on my way home right now, yep my house just came into view, so give me a call later? Okay talk to later Celine, we'll get together for lunch, bye"   
Fiona Phillips clicked 'end' on her cell phone and stuffed it into her purse as she pulled her red camaro into the long driveway that led to her house. Fiona tousled her hair back and turned the car off and headed out of the car and towards her big house, she let out a sigh and stopped for a second to stare at the house that was right next door to hers, her brown eyes sparkled for a second and then she let out a sigh before walking up to the door of her house. She unlocked the door and pushed the door open lazily, she dropped her bags down on the gray marble floor, the minute she walked inside of the house.   
"What a day"   
Fiona slammed the door shut with her foot, once she heard the door slam shut, she walked into the kitchen, she pushed play on the answering machine and headed towards the refrigerator.

"You have one new message. 12:15 pm."

Fiona took out a can of pepsi one and popped the can open and took a little sip as she waited for the message to play, god this damn machine was slow sometimes Fiona thought to herself, with an impatient look on her face.

"Hi Fi. Um this is Annie--"

Fi walked over to the answering machine and deleted the message without thinking twice, damn how did she get the number? Probably my mom.

"Message deleted. No new messages"

Fiona grabbed an orange on her way out of the kitchen, she kicked off her shoes and strolled over to her leather couch, she plopped her tired body down onto the couch and turned the tv on, what to watch....

"Hi I'm Carson Daly with MTV News and we are here with the newest teen pop sensation singer, Annie Thelen, her newest single "Cause you're watching over me" is topping the charts, how are you doing Annie?"

Fiona stopped playing with her orange when she saw Annie walk across her tv screen, her blonde hair a little shorter then it was the last time Fiona saw Annie, it was now medium length, she had on purple tainted sunglasses, she was wearing ---- hmm it looked like Alcott's, Alcott was only the newest and the hottest fashion designer. Fiona rolled her eyes and continued to watch the interview, there was nothing else on, and watching Annie pretending to be Miss America, was just what she needed, seeing Annie acting all fake made her realize how good her life was without Annie.

"I'm doing good Carson, I'm so excited to be here. I remember before I got the record deal I was this 14 year old girl on tour with one of the best singers ever, Molly Phillips, those years on tour with Molly and her family was the best years of my life. I learned so much and gained a best friend. I kind of regret never saying goodbye to her---"

Fiona sighed loudly, grabbing the remote, she shut the tv off, deciding that she had heard enough, she didn't need Annie to replay the bittersweet goodbye that they never had on national television, she remembered that day good enough.

***Start of flashback***

Fi strolled into the big common room of the MP 2001 Tour Bus, her long brown hair was up in a french braid, she looked around the bus for a second, taking in all she could, since this was going to be the last time she saw this bus, it was official, the tour was over and a part of Fi was so glad that it was, she couldn't take one more second of awkwardness.   
"Hi mom"   
Molly looked up from the latest edition of "Teen" magazine and greeted her daughter with a cheerful smile, Fi glanced at the magazine and gave Molly a 'look'.   
"What? I was just glancing at it"   
"Sure mom----"   
Fi looked around the bus, she saw Jack sitting with Clu on one of the couches, she eyed Carey by himself in the corner playing with his guitar, she saw Ned driving the bus and she remembered that Irene was taking a nap... but where was Annie?   
"Where's Annie?"   
Molly looked up at Fi sadly; Annie didn't tell her?   
"Honey, Annie didn't tell you?"   
Fi stared back at her mom with a confused look in her brown eyes.   
"Tell me what mom?"   
Molly put down the magazine.   
"Annie got a record deal, she already left, I was sure she told you"   
Fi felt her vision start to get blurry, probably from the tears that threatened to fall, how could she do this to me? Fi felt her mom try to touch her arm but Fi pulled away.   
"Well then I guess we can't say our good-byes"   
"What do you mean sweetie?"

Jack, Clu and Carey who were all busy doing their own things, dropped what they were doing, once they heard Fi raise her voice; Carey put his guitar down and felt his heart break, when he heard the emotion cracking in Fi's voice, but as much as he wanted to, he didn't go over to comfort her... that would just cause another fight between him and Clu. When was the last time they spoke civilly to each other anyways? Clu and Carey, they both had fallen for Fi and when neither brother backed out, they both vowed never to speak to each other again. Jack seeing the discomfort between Carey and Clu sighed, and tried his best to listen to the conversation between Fi and his mother.

"I got accepted in UCLA, I'm leaving to go there tonight, I have to go pack"   
Before Molly could say another word, Fi turned on her heels and ran in her room, this was it, she had decided... she was leaving, and for good this time, no more coming back, no more taking back what she said or did, this was goodbye.

Carey watched Fi run into her room, he pushed himself up and went to go follow her, to comfort her, but he stopped when he felt Clu's hand grab him by the arm roughly.   
"Don't even dare"   
Carey glared back at Clu and felt like hitting him, god how he hated him, Carey pushed Clu back and sat back down.   
"Fine"   
Clu glared and let out a growl underneath his breath.   
"Fine"

Fi picked up her two big suitcases and started throwing everything that belonged to her into the suitcases, not even taking time to remember the memories and value of the possessions, she just wanted to get off this god forsaken bus, she wanted to leave and never look back... just like what Annie did, two can play this game, she too can just go away and never look back. Fi stopped when she picked up a picture of her and Annie, she glared at the picture for a second, before throwing it across the room watching the glass of the picture break into a million little pieces. She looked around her room and when she decided she had everything, she zipped up the suitcases, grabbed them and walked out of her room.

***End of flashback***

Fiona rubbed her hands over her face, god she didn't need this, not now, not ever, not ever again, she didn't need to think of Annie Thelen, a girl who was once known as her best friend, a girl that didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye, screw her, screw them all... look at me now! I'm a college graduate! I'm a doctor! Screw you all, I don't need any of you.

**:::Berkeley, California --- Next door to Fiona's house:::**

"Shirt, where is my shirt?"   
Carey Bell muttered to himself as he searched all over his large bedroom, for his favorite black t-shirt, he smiled triumphantly when he found it lying underneath his bed, he picked it up, he smelled it, and deciding that it was still clean enough to wear, he slipped it over his head and walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.   
"Food"   
Carey opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a cold slice of last night's Pizza Hut's pepperoni pizza w/extra cheese, he contemplated whether to heat it up or not, but decided cold was good enough for him he took a big bite of the pizza as he walked into the living room. He glanced out his window at the house next to his, which belonged to Fiona Phillips, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It's been five years since he spoken to the girl that had stole his heart and made it her own, they went to the same college and even ended up living right next door to each other, but they didn't speak one word to each other and that broke his heart. He would have done anything for Fiona Phillips, he would have given his life up for her and she wouldn't care less, she was the second one to leave the group, and the minute she left, she never looked back. Carey had been the third to leave and then Clu and then finally Jack. Carey walked up to the window and pressed his body against it, as he tried, to get a glimpse of Fiona Phillips, everyday he tried to just get one glimpse of her, of her beautiful face, everyday for the past 5 years. Carey watched the door open up to Fiona's house, he dropped to the ground when she walked out of the house, he lifted his head up a bit and smiled when he caught a glimpse of her.

**Beauty. Brains. Courage.**

That was Fiona Phillips to him, god she was all that and so much more, he had fallen desperately in love with her, the love he shared for her caused him to lose his baby brother, but that didn't matter, all he wanted was to love her, why did she deny him the one thing he wanted to do more then anything on this entire planet?

***Start of flashback***

Carey held his books as he ran to his Literature class, he looked down at his watch and sighed, damn it he was late, his second day at UCLA and he was already late for a class, and of course it had to be the class with the hardest and most strict teacher, this was just his luck. Carey fell over backwards when he felt his body plow into another body, he sighed and started picking up the books that had went flying.   
"Geez, watch it will you?"   
Carey stopped picking up the books, when he realized the voice to the person who he had plowed into, belonged to no other then Fiona Phillips.

"Fi?"

Carey looked up and smiled when he saw Fi, Fi eyes froze, this was the last thing she had expected. Fi picked up her last book and held it against her chest tightly, she swallowed down the lump that was located at the back of her throat, she rolled her brown eyes, getting her gut back.   
"See ya"   
Fi glanced at Carey before she walked off, once she was out of sight, she broke out into a run, wanting to get away as fast as she could...

Carey picked up his books and watched Fi walk away from him, he felt his heart break all over again, he hadn't seen her in 2 months and then this was their reunion, some reunion. Carey ran his hands through his hair, god she had looked so beautiful, like usual, so beautiful and always in a higher place then he was in, she was always untouchable, she would never be his, but he couldn't help but to think... maybe one day she would be his.

***End of flashback***

Carey watched silently as Fiona shut her car door, actually slamming, he watched her run back inside the house, her brown hair bouncing behind her. Carey sighed sadly, as he touched the glass of the window, he finally pushed himself up and walked into the bathroom, he slammed and locked the door; He hurled himself down on the bathroom floor, he felt the tears flow down his face, god why did he have to love her so much? Why!?

**:::Boston, Massachusetts:::**

"Alexandria! Where is the printer paper?"   
Jack's voice boomed through his 3 bedroom house, he tapped his fingers across his desk impatiently.   
"Alexandria!"

"Coming"   
A tall woman with long red hair came hopping down the stairs with a stack of white printer paper, she walked over to Jack and handed him the paper.   
"Geez, I am your assistant, not your maid"   
"If you say so"   
Alexandria rolled her shiny green eyes.   
"Can I go now Mr. Phillips? I told my fiancé I would meet him for lunch"   
Jack looked up and stared at his assistant, Alexandria Robbins, through the thin rimmed reading glasses that he wore lazily on his face, he contemplated for a second but then finally smiled.   
"Yeah go ahead"   
"Thanks"   
Alexandria kissed Jack on the cheek before running out of the house, trying to get out of there before he changed his mind, it was known that Jack Phillips, was a indecisive man, he was kind but very complicated and indescive. Alexandria had known Jack for three years, he was the newest writer to hit the publishing world and Alexandria knew he was going to be something big. One day at the new mall in Boston, Alexandria had been interviewing for jobs and that was when she bumped into Jack, he saw the employment sheets in her arms and he had asked her if she was interviewing for a job, she had said yes and he had offered the job of being his assistant and she had happily agreed. Jack had already published two books, one was an autobiography which told all about his journeys while on the road with his mom and the second book had been about a fictional journey of a girl whose life was already planned out, even before she was born --- Can we say "Buffy the vampire slayer"? --- But Jack's third book was going to be his best, well it would be his best, if he had the guts to publish it. The title of the book is "Thousand Words Left Unsaid", it's about the doomed relationship him and his sister had.

Jack sighed, he took off his reading glasses, he cleaned them with the corner of his shirt, he put the glasses back on, he stared at the computer screen for a second, trying to decide if writing this god forsaken book, would help matters, so he tells the whole world that him and his sister haven't talked in 5 years... what would that change? Jack sighed once more, he pulled the chair closer to the desk, where his laptop laid, he cracked his knuckles and began to write.

**_'Our father had died, when she was just a little girl, she didn't even have the same memories me and my mom had of him, she hardly had any memories whatsoever and I think that was the worst part about it. See me and my mom, we had memories of my dad, but she didn't have anything, she was just a little baby, in some way, when he died. I remember holding her in my arms at the funeral, at that one moment in time we were so close, nothing else mattered except me and her... now when I look back on things, all I can say is: "What happened?" We were so close one day and then the next we weren't. We both went to different colleges and that was five years ago, it has been five years since I have talked to my baby sister. One moment we were everything to each other and now we are nothing to each other, we treat each other like crap, we avoid each other's phone calls, we avoid each other like the plague and that is what hurts the most, because I still love her more then the world, but on the other hand she doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me... she walked away...'_**

Jack stopped typing on his laptop when he realized he was crying, when had he started crying? Jack took off his glasses, which were smeared with hot tears, Jack put his glasses down on the desk and continued to type.

**_'No, she ran away, she ran away from mom, she ran away from Clu and Carey and to make it worse, she ran away from me--- she ran away from her own older brother, all I have ever wanted to do, was to protect her, to shelter her from harm and I know that she blamed me for holding her back, she blamed me for a lot of things, and I know that she was glad when she left, because she didn't have to bother with me anymore. Everyday, while I was in college, I thought of her and there were a lot of times, that I had picked up the phone to call her but at the last moment decided against it. I couldn't stand hearing the disgust in her voice, when she answered that phone, I never got the guts to actually write her, I just knew she would send it back, so I never wrote... I never called... I never did anything to make things right between us. I just let things be, I just let her walk away and never look back, and in return I did the same thing. It's funny, you don't think you need someone that much, until you lose them and then it's like, you're always wondering how you lived life without them. How did I live that one year, while Fi was gone living with our aunt and Annie was with us, without her always near me? How in the world did I survive without being able to hear her voice, to brush her hair out of her eyes, to be able just to hear her babble about the new paranormal nonsense she had found out on the net, god how I miss her voice, her cheerfulness, her... God I miss 'her' so much and I can't do anything about it.'_**

Jack stopped writing once more, when he heard his phone ringing, he opened his mouth to yell for Alexandria to answer the phone, but then he realized that he had let her leave early.   
"God"   
Jack pushed himself up from his desk, he walked over to the phone, his shoes making noises as they scraped across the hard wood floor, Jack grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"   
Jack rubbed his eyes as he waited for the person on the other side of the phone, to speak.   
"Jack, sweetie?"   
Jack stared at the phone, immediately remembering whom the voice belonged to... his mom aka Molly Phillips.   
"What do you want?"   
Jack spit the words out, as if they were venom, and in this case they were.   
"Just to talk to you"   
Jack rolled his eyes.   
"I don't feel like talking, bye"   
Jack slammed the phone down and walked over to this couch and plopped himself down on it, closing his eyes.

***Start of flashback***

Jack held onto the two big bags, which were full of his belongings, he held onto the bags so hard, that his knuckles were white from the pressure.   
"Honey please"   
Jack turned away and saw his mother's face, Jack rolled his eyes, they already had this conversation and he didn't feel like having it once more.   
"We already had this discussion. If Fi wanted to talk, she would call me before I left for Harvard"   
Molly smiled sadly at Jack.   
"Then you should call her"   
Jack shook his head.   
"Stop being so damn controlling"   
Molly staggered back a bit, her eyes had shock in them.   
"Jack Phillips!"   
Jack rolled his eyes and walked into the airport not even saying goodbye. He didn't need this.

***End of flashback***

Jack brought his legs up to his chest, he rested his chin on his legs and closed his eyes.

**:::Santa Cruz, California:::**

"Morning sweetheart"   
Lisa Jensen, leaned into Clu's body, she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, he ran his hand through her long black hair and smiled at her, he removed his hand out of her hair and continued to read the book, he was reading before Lisa, his fiancé, had interrupted him.   
"No good morning to me?"   
Clu glanced over at Lisa, when he heard her voice raise.   
"Oh calm down"   
"Screw you"   
Lisa grabbed her coat and stomped out of the house, they both lived in. Clu rolled his eyes, he put the book down on the bed, deciding that he couldn't read the book anymore. He picked up the phone and tossed it up in the air, trying to decide to call her or not... 'Her' would be Fiona Phillips, he shouldn't be feeling this --- he was engaged to get married and he was still in love with Fiona Phillips, at first he thought it would go away, but it never did, and here he was five years later, engaged to be married to a woman he hated and he couldn't stop thinking about the girl that he never got. Clu sighed, he pushed himself up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door and took out the orange juice, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and proceeded to pour the orange juice in the cup, once he decided that he had enough to drink, he put the orange juice container back in the refrigerator and turned to his cup of OJ. Clu sighed once more and turned on the radio and stopped drinking when he heard Annie's voice.

**_"There's a voice that I can't see_**   
**_Sometimes in dreams it calls to me_**   
**_I hear a voice but no one's there_**   
**_Except it sounds strong, you best beware_**

**_It's up to you_**   
**_You got to choose_**   
**_Are you gonna win or are you gonna lose?_**   
**_You got to never give up_**   
**_No, never give in_**   
**_And when you fall down_**   
**_You got to get back up again_**   
**_You know you got to be a fighter_**   
**_If you're ever gonna win_**   
**_Hey! You got to never give up_**   
**_No, never give in_**

**_When something tries to pull me down_**   
**_I'm feeling weak, I can't go on_**   
**_Something weak to something strong_**   
**_I feel these words carrying me along_**

**_It's up to you_**   
**_You got to choose_**   
**_Are you gonna win or are you gonna lose?_**   
**_You got to never give up_**   
**_No, never give in_**   
**_And when you fall down_**   
**_You got to get back up again_**   
**_You know you got to be a fighter_**   
**_If you're ever gonna win_**   
**_Hey! You got to never give up_**   
**_No, never give in_**

**_You got to never give up_**   
**_No, never give in_**   
**_And when you fall down_**   
**_You got to get back up again_**   
**_You know you got to be a fighter_**   
**_If you're ever gonna win_**   
**_Hey! You got to never give up_**   
**_No, never give in"_**

Clu listened to the last verse of "Never Give Up", he looked at the radio for a second and then finally turned it off, yet another one of his friends making it big, while he was still the clueless loser... what a riot. Jack was some fancy writer, Annie was a sensational singer, Carey was recording his own solo album and Fi was a doctor and what was he? Oh yeah, he was working for his fiancé's father, he was a mechanic, oh yeah he was going places alright. Clu put his cup of orange juice on the table and looked at himself in the mirror, who was he anymore? What was he doing? Clu hardly noticed the person in the mirror anymore, he had let Lisa Jensen tell him what to do for three years, she told him what to wear, she told him what to eat, she told him what to read, she told how to act and he followed every order... when she said jump, he asked how high.... was this what his life was like now? He was like a puppy dog and she was the master.

***Start of flashback***

"Fi wait! Fi! Fi!"   
Clu ran off the bus as he desperately tried to catch up with Fi, he had to find her before she got on that plane, he had to reach her before she left to go to UCLA.   
"Clu?"   
Clu whipped his body around, with all the force he had in his body, he smiled when he saw Fi standing in front of him.   
"There you are"   
Fi smiled and dropped her bags and looked at Clu.   
"What's up? I don't have long until my plane comes"   
Clu nodded and walked up to Fi and kissed her, Fi lost herself in the kiss for a second, but then immediately pushed him away.   
"What was that?"'   
"A kiss"   
Fi smirked.   
"I know that, why did you kiss me?"   
"Because I love you"   
Clu sighed, relieved, he finally said the 'L' word.   
"No Clu. No don't do this to me. I can't do this with you... I can't do this with Carey. Both of you all of a sudden start paying attention to me, complimenting me all the time, I don't know what the hell is going on with both of you, but please leave me out of it"

"Plane to Berkeley, California is leaving... please all passengers aboard the plane now"

Fi listened to the voice over the microphone and turned back to Clu, who had a sad look on his face, Fi walked back over to him and hugged him.   
"Stay the same ok Clu? Don't let anyone change you. Goodbye"   
Fi finally let go and walked away.

***End of flashback***

Clu leaned against the wall and slid down to it, he let his body fall to the ground, he covered his face with his hands.....

He had broken his promise.

**:::Los Angeles, California:::**   


"Um... that one!"   
Annie pointed to a long black dress that had slits up the side, she told the costume designer that she wanted to wear that outfit today, she had to look her best, she was doing yet another concert, Annie sighed and flipped her cellphone open and dialed Molly Phillips's number.

"H-Hello?"   
"Molly? Hi! It's Annie"   
Annie sat on the edge of the dressing room counter, as she waited to hear Molly's voice.   
"Annie? Hi sweetheart! How are you! Where are you?"   
Annie smiled.   
"LA. I'm doing a concert here"   
"I live in LA!"   
Annie laughed into the phone.   
"I know Mol. So do you maybe want to get together after the concert?"   
"Sure... have you spoken to Fiona lately?"   
Annie blanched at the question.   
"No. Oh gotta go. Concert time."   
"Oh. Bye Annie. Love you."   
"Right back at you."   
Annie clicked 'end' on her cellphone.

The truth was that the concert hadn't started yet, she had just said that, so she could get off the phone and avoid the conversation she knew Molly was going to bring up. It was always the same old conversation and it always ended with Annie regretting her decision, regretting that she never said goodbye to her best friend in the whole wide world. She had been the first one to leave the group, she had got her record deal, and that meant that she would get to record her own album, she had been so excited but then the thought of having to say goodbye to Fi came into her mind and she freaked out. She didn't know how to say goodbye to Fi, so she just left, thinking that it was better this way, but she knew, even back then, that was the most horrible thing she could do.

***Start of flashback***

Annie gathered all her stuff, she tip-toed past a sleeping Fi and walked off the bus, she looked at the bus one more time before she hailed for a taxi, she had already said goodbye to Molly and the gang, but she just couldn't say goodbye to Fi, it was just too hard, too hard.   
"Goodbye Fiona"   
Annie got into the taxi.   
"Where are you heading miss?"   
"The airport. The airport."   
The second time she repeated the sentence, was just confirming where she was going. She stared out the taxi cab window as the MP 2001 Tour Bus, left her sight.   
"Sorry Fi"   
Annie muttered underneath her breath.

***End of flashback***

Annie sighed and got up and headed towards the concert stage, without even changing into the fancier outfit, oh who cared anymore?

**:::Berkeley, California:::**

Fiona fluttered her eyes open when she heard the phone ringing, she pushed herself up and sufficed out a yawn as she reached for the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Fiona?"   
Fiona made a face when she realized the voice belonged to Irene.   
"Irene? What is it?"   
Fiona pushed her hair back.   
"It's your mom. She's sick"


	4. *PRT. 2*

** It's your mom, she's sick>>**

Fi stared down at the phone, the look of shock painted into her brown eyes.

"Fiona, honey you still there?"

Fi pushed the thick locks of her brown hair, that fell in her face, she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, trying to find the courage to say something to the woman on the other side of the phone, the same woman she considered as a second mother to her when she was younger. So many things had changed since the last time she saw Irene Bell, she had changed so much, back then she had been Fi, the girl who chased the paranormal, but now she was Fiona, a young woman who had pushed away who she used to be, but now Fi and Fiona were both together and it made her confused... who was she?

"Yeah I'm here. I'll catch the first plane to LA that I can get. Okay bye"

Fi clicked end on the phone and put it down on the wooden table that stood next to the expensive leather couch, Fi put her hands over her face and heaved out a sigh, this can't be happening Fi thought to herself. She sat on the couch for a few more seconds, trying to find out what she was supposed to do, she felt so little, she felt like a little girl, she hadn't felt so young in a long time, she didn't like the feeling that was coursing through her body, she wanted the feeling to go away... GO AWAY!

"You can do this Fiona"

Fi muttered to herself as she pushed herself up from the couch, she stood still for a few moments and in those few moments she felt like a little girl, a scared little girl who desperately needed her mommy, she had a look of pure horror and fear but then as quickly as the scared look had came to her face, it had disappeared and was replaced with a strong, willing look... she was back. Fi shook her head, suddenly feeling foolish for acting the way she was, she wasn't a little girl anymore and she didn't need her mother, she hadn't needed her mother for five whole years, and she probably didn't need her before that, Fiona Phillips had grown up fast, was she even a child? Oh yes there was a few years when she had been a little girl, but not anymore, and she wasn't one to cling onto the past. Fi brushed back her hair and walked into her large bedroom, she walked in casually and walked over to the walk-in closet and pulled out one big suitcase, she brought the suitcase over to her bed, she plopped it down on her bed, zipping open the suitcase, she then grabbed some clothes, she reminded herself not to take too much, considering that she wasn't planning to stay for too long. After 10 minutes or so of packing, Fiona Phillips had taken all her necessities... her cell phone, various outfits, her tennis shoes, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, her hairbrush, a pair of sunglasses, and a few other possessions. She zipped up the big suitcase and picked it up and carried it with her as she walked out of her bedroom, she grabbed her cellphone and clicked it on as she walked over to the door.

"Hello this is Fiona Phillips, I want to catch the soonest plane possible from Berkeley, California going to Los Angeles, California. Really that soon? No that is perfect, yes book me, the name is Fiona Phillips, okay thank you. Uh-huh, thanks again. Goodbye."

Fi clicked 'end' on her cellphone and stuffed it into her bag, she looked at her house and smiled, sastified with knowing that she had everything she needed, she turned her head and pushed the door open with her foot and walked out of the house, making sure to shut and lock the door behind her.

"LA here I come"

Fi walked over to her car, unlocked it, put the suitcase in and then got into the car herself, she sat in the front seat for a second, she let out a breath and started the car and backed out of the driveway, she sped off heading towards the airport.   


** Carey it's me mom, Molly's sick>>**

Carey had felt his heart stop for a moment in time, once those last words had escaped out of his mother's mouth, Molly sick? It seemed as if it was impossible, in all the times Carey had known Molly she had never been sick, especially with some sort of sickness that the doctors didn't even know what to call it, everything seemed to be going downhill, just as usual for Carey Bell. Carey looked out his window and watched Fiona walk over to her car, he watched sadly as he got in and then he finally turned away once her car was out of sight, *poor Fi*, Carey sighed and started to pack his own bag.

"Hello yes I was wondering when the soonest plane leaving Berkeley, California going to Los Angeles, California would be deporting, uh- huh, could you book me for that plane? Okay the name is Carey Bell, thank you, goodbye"

Carey clicked 'end' on his phone and zipped up the black duffel bag and hefted it over his left shoulder, he grabbed his car keys which were laying on the dresser, once he had his car keys in his hand and his duffel bag over his shoulder, he was ready to leave. He ran out of the house, shutting and locking the door behind him, he ran over to his tahoe truck and threw his duffel bag in the back and hopped in, he started up the car and sped off heading towards the airport. He didn't have a lot of time to waste, if he was ever gonna catch that plane, god he really didn't want to do this.   


** Jack, hi this is Irene, your mom is sick>>**

Jack would be lying if he said that Irene's words didn't take him by surprise, she had sounded so healthy over the phone when she had called him earlier, and now here she was sick with some illness that the doctors couldn't explain, typical. Jack walked to his room, taking his sweet time, he packed his clothes neatly, and once he had everything packed, he picked up his phone and dialed the airport.

"Hi, when is your next plane leaving Boston, Massachusetts and going to Los Angeles, California leave? Good. Book me. Jack Phillips, first class, nothing more nothing less, okay goodbye"

Jack hung up the phone, grabbed his suitcase, fetched for his keys and headed out of the house in record time. Jack locked his door and nodded at his next door neighbor as he walked over to his Ford Truck, he opened the door and hopped in, he slammed the door shut and started the car and took off heading towards the airport, he grabbed for his cellphone as he continued to head to the airport.

"Alexandria, hi. No no no, don't come back to the house, enjoy your lunch with Tim, how is he by the way? Oh really? Tell him I said hi and congratulations on the job promotion. Oh yes I did call you for a specific reason, I am going to Los Angeles. My mother is sick, oh no need to say sorry, you didn't cause her to be sick did you? Yes I understand that you were just trying to be nice, well I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to come to work for at least a week. Uh-huh, okay see ya"

Jack clicked 'end' on his cellphone and made a left.

** Clu, hi baby it's mom, Molly's sick>>**

Clu had been shocked, astonished, surprised and a lot of other things, the first thing he had done was jump up from the bed and run into his room and grabbed his bag. There was no need to pack because he was already packed, he had packed a bag months ago, when he was thinking of leaving Lisa but in the end he never came around to it. He hefted the bag over his right shoulder and ran out the door, making sure to grab Lisa's car keys on his way out. Clu ran over to the red thunderbird in the garage, he jumped in the car throwing his bag in with him, he started up the car and listened to it's loud rumbling before speeding off. He grabbed Lisa's cellphone and dialed the airport.

"Yeah hi, look I don't have time to chit chat with you lady ok? Just book me on the earliest plane leaving Santa Cruz, California heading to Los Angeles, California. Yeah good, well do it."

Clu clicked 'end' and dialed another number while he he honked at a car in front of him, that was going too slow for his taste.

"Hey Lisa baby. Yeah yeah I'm sorry for how I acted towards you... no we can't do that, because I'm not at the house. I'm headed to the airport. I'm going to LA to visit an old family friend that is sick, I know I didn't tell you, sorry baby. Look I can't turn the car around and not go, she's sick, but Lisa! Lisa, you can't stop me from doing this... no this isn't about Fi, no it isn't, I don't still love her, you're over-reacting, talk to you later baby"

Clu clicked 'end' on the phone and threw the cellphone out of the car and speeded up and cut another car off, ignoring the loud honks from the other cars behind him.   


** Annie, it's Molly, she's sick>>**

Annie had just finished doing her concert when she had gotten the call, she felt like she was going to cry, she told Irene she would be right there. Annie signed a few autographs, ditched a few interviews and almost got trampled by all of her fans as she ran towards her car, she had to get to Molly, she just had to. Annie jumped into her car, started it up frantically and peeled out of the garage and headed towards Molly's house as fast as she could, her tears made her vision blurry, she swerved the car away from the pole and stopped at the red light. She wiped her eyes and then once the light turned green, she turned left and increased the speed in the car, feeling the anticipation rise in her body as she Molly's house come into view. She was almost there.   


**::: 2 1/2 hours later [Los Angeles, California - Molly Phillips Residence] :::**   
**** ****

Fi smiled at the taxi driver and gave him a $20.   
"Thank you sir"   
Fi opened the taxi door and stepped out of the taxi, she turned to the driver and smiled once more, she shut the door and watched the taxi drive off, she heaved a sigh as she walked up the long walkway to her mother's house.   
"You can do this Fiona"   
Fi went to knock on the door but turned around when she saw two more taxi's pull up at the same destination, her mom's house.

"Thanks man"   
Carey shoved a wrinkled up $20 dollar bill to the taxi driver and almost stumbled out of the taxi, he slammed the door shut and looked up and froze when he saw no other then Fiona Phillips staring at him. Carey shrugged it off, and walked up to her and stopped at the door, he turned to her and smiled.   
"Hey"   
Fi looked up at him and smiled shyly.   
"Hi Carey."   
They looked at each and for the longest time they stared into each other's eyes, it was as if all the stuff happened in the past was gone and it was just them, god only if she knew how much I want to kiss her Carey thought to himself.   
"Looks like we have more guests coming"   
Carey watched Fi point to the other two taxi cabs.   
"Whoa, is this a party or what?"

Clu waved at the taxi driver as he sped off.   
"So much for being polite"   
Clu shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked up and saw Fi and Carey, he felt jealousy enter his body when he saw Fi laughing at something Carey was saying.

"Clu?"

Jack stumbled out of the taxi and handed the taxi driver a very neat $20 bill and walked over to Clu, he stared at him for the longest time before smiling.

"Well this is awkward"   
Clu smirked.   
"Awkward my ass. Geez you look like you have been adopted by the Clintons. When did you dress so dorky? And what is up with those glasses?"   
Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Like you look better, god could you get any more grungier?"   
"I could try"   
Jack rolled his eyes once more.   
"Well do it on your time"   
Clu sighed.   
"Whatever man, move it along Richy Rich"   
Clu pushed past Jack.   
"Now I have to get this dry cleaned, thank you very much, isn't there a bathtub or shower in Santa Cruz? Or is that foreign to you?"   
Clu glared back at Jack. Jack smirked pushing Clu back.   
"I guess it is then huh Cluet?"   
Jack and Clu walked up to where Fi and Carey were.

"The calvary arrive"   
Jack and Clu rolled their eyes at Carey's comment.   
"And there is one more"   
Carey, Clu and Jack looked at what Fi was indicating to.

Annie pulled the car into the driveway and hopped out, she locked the car and walked up to the door but stopped in front of Fi, Carey, Clu and Jack.

"Hey guys!"   
Annie smiled cheerfully but when no one answered her, she turned to Fi.   
"Hey girl!"   
Fi glared at Annie evilly.   
"Don't speak one word to me blondie"   
Annie looked at Fi sadly.   
"About me never saying goodbye to you..."   
Fi put her hand up.   
"I said shut up. Let's go on inside guys"


End file.
